Change of Costume
by Inuboi lover
Summary: A sudden heatwave passes through the Sengoku Jidai and Kagome is forced to go home to get the suitable clothing. Once she comes back, though, she finds she might not have made the correct choice... what will happen next?


**A/N** : Woot! Second story up and running!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rumiko's characters.

* * *

**Change of Costume **

**A mistake?**

Another day had passed andanother battle had been fought. It became a pattern, a routine.

The group would walk from village to village, helping out where help was needed, (even if to the protests from Inuyasha.)

Kagome knew he really didn't mind though, the half-demon loved to show off and be the hero… besides, it gave them something to do. They were not advancing in their search for the remaining shikon shards, with absolutely no knowledge of where to search for them.

It was an especiallybeautiful day, she decided, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky… blah, blah, blah...

Kagome didn't have a need for such thoughts. She could think about the weather at any time, granted she probably wouldn't want to anyway. It was a boring subject, only brought up to make polite conversation with a stranger. Someone who she surely, was not.

To herself.

'Wow that was actually pretty confusing…wait, what the hell was I thinking about again? Something insignificant… hmmm, I guess I shouldn't ramble on in my own mind so much, it screws me up. Okay concentrate on stopping Kagome... stop.stop.stop.stop.stop.stop.' She opened her eyes in frustration. 'This is no good either!!! Repeating stop a billion times? That would probably screw me up more than rambling"

What she was really trying to do was enjoy the peace. 'Yes the peace…oh and serenity. So... why am I doing this again?' She clucked her tongue in thought, eyes back closed and body sprawled over the soft green grass.

"Got it!" she exclaimed in triumph, "I'm trying to enjoy the peace and serenity…while it lasts that is… because Inuyasha hasn't let me have a moments rest in the past 2 days"

She giggled happily, stretching her arms out and hoping beyond hope that this would last at least a couple more minutes. Her whole being was bathed in sunlight, not something she protested to. Come to think of it, that was exactly what she wanted.

Noticing the intense heat a couple days back, Kagome immediately demanded going home so she could get the suitable clothing. And, of course, she and Inuyasha had had the usual fight, which ended in her sitting him and dashing through the well before he recovered. She smirked at the memory, then remembered the look on his face when she had come back from her time.

The hanyou immediately demanded- not asked- for her to go back, with his eyes bulging and cheeks a deep shade of red. It was definitely a Kodak moment… too bad she hadn't brought her camera.

At first she had no idea why his reaction was so… so… hell, she didn't even know what to call it! It did take her a while to de-code his blushing stammers and wild arm flailings, but she finally understood when he said, quote, "di-did you even think about what Miroku would do if he saw you wearing- wearing that!" He pointed a trembling finger below her eye level, though not quite low enough to reach her waist.

She looked down, a silent "o" forming on her lips. Looking back up, she saw Inuyasha's finger still pointing at…um… the 'area' and she had to force away the smile that was tugging at her mouth.

When she couldn't control the urge any longer, he seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly crossed his arms, transferring into his usual 'Inuyasha stance' as he "feh'd" loudly.

Bursting into a fit of laughter at his predictable reactions, she noticed the evident annoyance on his face as he said, "I don't know why you dressing like a trollop is particularly funny"

Although Kagome secretly found 'trollop' to be a 'particularly funny' word , the comment immediately turned the girl's laughing face into one of anger. One that was dangerously intimidating, even to the hanyou.

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this, I-nu-ya-sha!" he snorted as she pronounced his name, putting emphasis on each syllable. "It's called a belly-top and shorts, what's your problem? In these conditions, I would probably fry if I put on any more"

With that said, she began to walk towards Kaede's hut, leaving behind a very irritated hanyou.

'Grrr, that Inuyasha, thinking he can tell me what and what not to wear, I'll show him!' She slowed her pace and looked down at her outfit, a pink shirt with spaghetti straps which exposed her slender midriff, and pink short shorts to match. The tee had a heart stitched on the front, while the shorts had one in beads on the back. Both matched perfectly, they were, after all, made for each other.

'Hmmm, perhaps I should be careful around Miroku though…' a thought which magnified in importance as she approached the cabin. Perhaps the girl hadn't thought thoroughly enough about the consequences after all… The so-called "priest" was standing there, a wide grin plastered on his face.

A particularly… lecherous grin.

Kagome had to contain a squeak as he took a step closer, "Kagome-sama! Why, what a pretty outfit! It particularly highlights your-"

**WHAM!**

Kagome watched, shocked, as the pervert crumpled to the floor, eyes swirling as Sango stood above him with a smug grin on her face and Hiraikotsu in hand.

"Sango-chan!" the girl screamed, thankful that she had interjected Miroku's train of speech. Then, at the disapproving look from her friend added, "I was just going back to change, honest"

"Hai, hai, better hurry up though..." she warned, as Miroku seemed to recover from his Hiraikotsu-inflicted injury.

"Kagome-sama!" he called, "please, don't go! Stay awhile and we can"

**WHAM!**

"Don't even think about it, Houshi"

That was all Kagome needed to hear and she quickly retraced her steps back to the well. 'I guess Inuyasha was right…for once.' She thought, incredulously, then a more horrified one, 'Oh, I hope he's not still there'

* * *

**A/N** Different from my last fic, isn't it? I don't have any idea as to where this will be going… nothing long though, that's for sure. How do you like it so far? R&R please! I'll try and update soon. 


End file.
